RECUERDOS DEL PORVENIR
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: Se dice que el tiempo es inalterable, Será eso cierto? Mal sumary, sorry


**RECUERDOS… DEL PORVENIR**

_Los personajes de Gatchaman no me pertenecen es del sensei Tasuo Yoshida._

_Comentarios abajo al finalizar la historia_

_**Se dice que el tiempo, lo cura todo. Que es inalterable. Que tu destino puede ser modificado. Esto en caso de que viajes al pasado, pero si viajas hacia el futuro…? Tu destino también cambiaría?**_

Es una suerte el poder viajar hacia el futuro, no corres con el riesgo de poder encontrarte contigo mismo en una época diferente, en una situación diferente; esto con relación al viaje al pasado. Ya que cualquier cosa que intentes cambiar, tu futuro se alteraría; crearías dos líneas de tiempo alternas, o, tal vez más, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Lo que puedo afirmar, es que en caso que viajes al futuro (como yo), no creas ninguna línea alterna, ya que no estás modificando para nada tu destino, éste, ya ha sido trazado, sólo, estás siguiéndolo, a pesar de que no estuviera en tus planes hacerlo.

Dirán, de qué diantres estoy hablando? Sencillo, solo trato de contarles lo que me pasó. Ante todo me presentaré.

Me llamo Lorelei, soy una joven de 18 años, alta, aproximadamente de 165 cms, de cabellera del color de la caoba, larga semi ondulada, que casi me llega a la mitad de la cadera; ojos del color del cielo en una tarde de verano, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos, (según algunos pervertidos), aunque yo, francamente no los veo así, los veo delgados, sin llegar al extremo de parecer una línea. Eso sí, es pequeña; aunque…, deberían verla cuando me carcajeo a mandíbula batiente, ahí crece exageradamente, creo que exagero, pero yo me veo así, bueno, en fin, continuemos, no soy muy delgada, por cierto no soy anoréxica, tengo mis curvas bien puestas, piernas largas y torneadas a pesar de que no me gusta hacer ejercicios físicos.

Tecleo hábilmente sobre la computadora de mi nave, programándola para un viaje a través de los diferentes multiuniversos que existen. Poseo esa habilidad, como muchas otras.

Fui exiliada de mi propio planeta, por aquellos a los que juré proteger, aún a costa de mi propia vida. Lo irónico del asunto, es que me temen. Ese es el meollo del asunto, me temen, creen que en un momento de locura pueda destruir todo el planeta. Y, en realidad, puedo hacerlo. Ya lo he hecho muchas veces cuando el enemigo me ciscaron las narices, y eso, no lo aguanto, me cabrea. Mientras veo pasar las miríadas de estrellas como simples borrones, debido a la velocidad que llevo; me detengo bruscamente para quedar extasiada ante la enormidad del universo, las galaxias que logro observar a través de la cúpula transparente, son de colores subyugantes, iridiscentes, muy llamativos, que van entre los tonos de azules, verdes y naranjas. En esas dos que están a mi frente hay vida, puedo deducirlo por los colores que irradia, tal vez no humana, pero vida al fin y al cabo.

Dudo de dirigirme ahí, pues, no sé si me verán como amiga o enemiga, me arriesgaré. Enciendo el motor y me dirijo hacia la nebulosa que se encuentra a mi derecha. Mientras me aproximo, mi mente viaja hacia el pasado de cómo llegue aquí, y sobre todo porque.

Me explico, yo no soy de este siglo, provengo de siglos atrás, ya que cuando sufrí el accidente que me trajo al futuro, yo estaba en el siglo XX, viviendo como una chica normal, mi existencia, sin muchas alegrías, sin entregar el corazón; que por alguna razón, no encontraba a mi "príncipe azul". Dirán que soy muy fantasiosa, y tal vez tengan razón, pero desde mi niñez me llamó mucho la atención el "anime", y por ende siempre suspiraba por los héroes que presentaban de las series que veía, hasta… que lo vi a él…. Un chico alto, aproximadamente de 180 cms, complexión atlética, pero sin exagerar, ya que era, bueno, es delgado, de cabellera castaña, ojos azules grandes y expresivos, enmarcados por una tupida mata de pestañas negras, largas y rizadas; eso era lo que envidiaba de él, sus hermosos ojos que me cautivaron desde que los vi, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún me hacen temblar.

Uds dirán, el porque me expreso en presente de él?, sencillo, lo que creí que era fantasía tuve el placer de comprobar que no era así, ya que lo conocí en carne y hueso, y fue ahí que comprobé de que el amor no existe, que solo es una expresión hecha con el fin de lograr que lo otra persona a la cual va dirigida, se sienta obligada a hacer lo que tú quieres, ya que solo es INTERES, por obtener algo que te puede beneficiar. Siento algo húmedo y cálido bajar por mis mejillas, automáticamente dirijo una de mis manos hacia allí, comprobando de que estoy derramando lágrimas de dolor, frustración, ira, impotencia. Ya que siempre me he sentido utilizada, por mis padres, aunque en realidad debería decir de mi madre. Siempre queriendo gobernar mi vida, de una forma u otra, siempre indicándome que es lo que debo o no debo hacer, nunca me dejo tomar mis propias decisiones, aunque ella alegaba de que yo tenía la última palabra, no sabría decir como lo hacía, pero al final terminaba haciendo lo que ella deseaba, y como lo deseaba. Cuando me daba cuenta de que había hecho lo que ella quería, me daba rabia, de haber caído como una tonta en su juego. Bien me dijo mi abuela, que en paz descanse, de "_que mi casa no se convierta en mi cárcel"_, y cuánta razón tuvo, ya que efectivamente se convirtió en eso, en una cárcel.

En una cárcel dorada, tenía de todo, pero no la libertad, de la que gozan las chicas de mi edad. Ellas podían ir a fiestas,… yo no, podían salir después de clases para reunirse, bien a estudiar o en una disco,… yo no. Para mal de mis culpas, siempre me tocó estudiar en escuela de mujeres. Ah! Por cierto, soy hija única, tal vez por eso era que me "_protegía"_ tanto, aunque después, mi propia madre me lo dijo "_**que yo sólo estaba en este mundo para atenderla, que para eso ella me trajo a la vida, para que le haga compañía hasta que muriera, que yo, no tenía derecho a buscar afuera**__**nada**__"_ por eso evitaba de que tuviera amistades, tanto femeninas como masculinas. Por eso, aprovechaba en los momentos de estudio de poder platicar con las chicas, aprender cosas que de otra forma no sabría, no es que desconociera "ciertas cosas", lo que para mi madre era tabú, ya que no tenía forma de ir a ningún lado, mi única diversión era la televisión, y la radio; y por ende, cree mi propio mundo, donde encontraba el amor, y lo vivía con desesperación.

Por eso, como dije líneas arriba, que el amor no existe, ya que siempre te utilizan, y una como mensa (idiota, burra) caía en ese juego, primero mi madre y mi familia, y luego… él. Él, el comandante del escuadrón ninja de defensa de la Tierra, _Gatchaman_, o, como yo lo conocí en mi "_tiempo" _ Fuerza G.

Era para mí el hombre perfecto, alto, atractivo, noble, sobre todo eso, noble, al menos eso creí al principio; después me di cuenta de cómo era realmente, me utilizó, me engaño, diciéndome en nuestros momentos de intimidad, que me amaba, que lo era todo para él; y saben lo que fue peor de todo esto, que el muy maldito me engañaba, me engañaba con la mujer que conformaba junto a él, el equipo. Al principio, no quise creerlo, me negaba a mi misma que eso era verdad, a pesar de que mi amiga del grupo "Warhawks", que eran tres miembros, Águila, Cóndor, y yo. Dos chicas y un chico, con habilidades especiales, al menos ellos dos sus poderes u habilidades eran naturales, los míos los obtuve por la distorsión espacio-tiempo en el que caí cuando llegue a este siglo y también al fragmento de un metal que pusieron en mi cerebro, que yo llame _ebonita,_ debido al color que tenía, era negro como el ébano.

Bueno, retomando, águila me advirtió, o al menos lo intento, yo no le hacía caso, hasta que los vi, no una, sino varias veces. Aún así que los había pescado infraganti varias veces, él siempre aducía que no era lo yo creía, o lo que veía, cuan tonta era, aún viéndolo yo le perdonaba, y seguía tras él como una idiota, viendo todo a través de sus ojos. Ahí comprendí que lo que lo movía a él, era el interés, ya que yo siempre era la que me arriesgaba, ponía mi vida en peligro, todo… todo por protegerlo a él, y al resto de mis compañeros, aún sabiendo de que tanto Águila como Cóndor podían defenderse muy bien, y el equipo también, pero tanto, los quería, que no me importaba salir herida, en las batallas con el enemigo en turno, Galactor.

Hasta que llegó el día en que el jefe de Seguridad, me llamó y me dijo que debería abandonar el planeta, que era un peligro constante. Lo miré dubitativa, ya que él me daba la espalda, sencillamente pregunté el por qué, él al voltear me miro con dureza y frialdad, ahí comprendí todo, gire mi rostro hacia un lado encontrándome con la sonrisa irónica de ella, en su mirada veía la satisfacción, la victoria. Yo le respondí de la misma forma, no contesté nada pero me adentré en su mente para saber qué era lo que había argumentado para convencerlo. Sonreí irónica, al ver sus escasos esfuerzos que ponía por intentar bloquear mi intrusión, y supe su juego, ya que no solo quería que abandonara el planeta, lo que buscaba realmente era alejarme de él, y que mejor modo aduciendo una falsa historia, y una falsa evidencia. Después de unos minutos de tortura, para ella, salí de su mente no sin antes distorsionarla algo, esa habilidad la descubrí no hace mucho, puedo bloquear la memoria, como también puedo añadir recuerdos o ideas falsas, o simplemente alterar por completo el orden de sus recuerdos, así que esto último lo hice con ella, me vio asustada, aunque alterada es la palabra correcta, sabía que se estaba debatiendo en tratar de reorganizar sus recuerdos sus ideas, yo me carcajee con ganas, pero, mi expresión cambio cuando lo vi acercarse él y abrazarla muy cariñoso, ya que la muy tonta se había puesto a llorar como una magdalena, obviamente, sus lagrimas eran falsas, pero que bien lo convencieron. Él me vio fúrico, pude leer en su mente lo que estaba pensando acerca de mí y de lo que le había hecho a su pobre "amiguita"; Águila y Cóndor también me miraron con reproche, hice una mueca de desagrado, simplemente me di la vuelta y salí del lugar.

Estaba que echaba chispas, si alguien me tocaba era obvio que iba a salir muy lastimado, águila me siguió y trato de calmarme, no lo consiguió, simplemente le espeté que me dejara en paz y que regresara al lado de esos traidores, eso era en lo que mis "amigos" se habían convertido, en traidores. Le hice llegar un mensaje telepático, de que no me importaría si la tierra resultara destruida por el enemigo, y que me alegraba de que ya no solo era Galactor el que nos amenazaba, si no también Moort Black, obviamente me reí sarcásticamente, y desaparecí del lugar. Claro estaba que a Moort Black era mi prioridad, encontrarlo y destruirlo, de mi cuenta corre, y esto no se los iba a decir.

Últimamente, me he vuelto muy fría, ya no me conmuevo con nada, he sellado mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi ser; he creado miles de barreras, que no serán fáciles de destruir, porque aprendí mi lección, que es el de no confiar en nadie, ni entregar mi corazón, ya que todos buscan unas sola cosa: utilizarte según su conveniencia, sólo para sus sucios trabajos, nótese el sarcasmo que fluyen en mis palabras.

Me detengo en la estratósfera del planeta y hago un escaneo del lugar, encontrando vida clase G, humanoide, todos son al menos seres alados, por lo menos no desentonaré en este lugar.

Tengo que buscar mi lugar en el mundo, es decir, en el universo. No sé que me depara el futuro, obvio que seguiré luchando, ya no por proteger a otros, aunque… en esto estoy equivocada, creo que siempre eso me motivará, proteger a otros, a pesar de que estos me traten mal, y me vuelvan la espalda, me quedará algo de satisfacción pero, más será la tristeza, la que será mi compañera de viaje… hasta el día en que abandone definitivamente este mundo

Si hay otra vida, espero que no me toque vivir de este modo, sin tener a nadie, y sentirme siempre sola, sólo con la idea y la certeza de que el amor no existe, aunque muchos te digan que no es así, y que nosotros estamos en este lugar por el amor, y para el amor. Tsk! Que irónico me resulta esa expresión, ya que yo no lo veo así, ni lo siento así, ya que nunca lo sentí así.

Desciendo en una pequeña isla, que previamente analice, buscando si no había gente en ese lugar, felizmente no la hay, ya que mi intención, no es involucrarme con nadie, viviré sola, solo rodeada de la exuberante vegetación que me rodea. Encuentro un pequeño claro cerca de un hermoso rio de aguas cristalinas de un color azul, tan bello. En el encuentro peces multicolores, moviéndose alegremente. Extraigo de mi cinto una capsula, y la dejo en el suelo, luego en mi brazalete digito hábilmente una combinación de números y la capsula brilla, activándose, aumentando de tamaño y creando una casa con todas sus comodidades. Si, lo sé, dirán que se parece a las capsulas que aparecían en un anime, y, pues sí, lo son. Ya que dicha serie la vi, cuando hicieron, o más bien dicho encontré un lugar donde vendían series antiguas, obvio, no pude con la tentación, y compre varias cintas, lamentándome internamente de todas las series que me había perdido, con esto de mi al viaje al futuro. Como decía, esas capsulas las hicimos, más bien dicho la duplicamos con la ayuda del profesor Semo, un viejito, aunque no debería decir viejo, ya que no lo es, pero debido a su larga barba blanca, y a su cabello platinado y algunas arruguitas que se formaba alrededor de sus ojos, su enorme panza, ya que era gordito; tranquilamente podrías decir que era un anciano, y te llevabas un palmo de narices, POR QUE NO LO ERA!. Una vez, se me ocurrió que se vistiera de rojo, si, si es lo que imaginan; parecía Santa Claus!

Obviamente al profesor Femo, no le agradó, pero no se lo tomó a mal cuando se le contó toda la historia con relación a dicho personaje. Dirán que me equivoque al escribir su nombre, pues no, solo que me gustaba decirle de todas las formas posibles, solo cambiándole la primera consonante, era por demás decir que eso sí lo molestaba, pero sabia en el fondo que yo no lo hacía con malas intenciones sino que era mi forma de demostrarle cariño, ya que al no tener a mi padre, puesto que nunca lo conocí, ya que el murió cuando yo era un bebe, y mi madre nunca quiso darme un padrastro; al profesor lo adopte como mi padre, y por ende era mi forma de llamarlo. Es de la única persona que puedo afirmar que él nunca fingió algo que no sentía por mí, ya que fue mi maestro y mi mentor, él me entreno para aprender y comprender las habilidades que iban aflorando en mi ser.

Él también me advirtió que no debía enfurecerme, o, más bien dicho dejarme controlar por la ira, ya que podía descontrolarme. Y cuánta razón tuvo. Hubo una vez en que mis amigos cayeron en una trampa, sus vidas corrían peligro, me lleve de encuentro a todos los guardias enemigos, fue un pandemónium, dentro de la base enemiga, todo volaba por los aires, maquinas, hombres, armas, todo. Mis amigos, que raro suena decirlo ahora, no fueron tocados por las cosas que volaban alrededor de ellos, ya que al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía yo los protegía con un campo de fuerza impenetrable, lentamente fueron liberados y transportados a la nave, obligándolos a abandonar el planeta

Una vez que los sabía a salvo, seguí destruyendo todo, solo con el poder de mi mente, hasta…. que sucedió, el planeta fue convertido en una super nova, y colapsó, quedando solo polvo cósmico. Salí de dentro de una nube de gases, transformada una sombra de un ave gigante, hasta que me pose en la cubierta de la nave y regrese a mi forma original, agotada. Cuál sería mi sorpresa el rato que ingresé al interior de la nave, cuando los vi mirándome con terror, mal disimulado en sus rostros, comprendí entonces, que no era querida, que me veían como una amenaza latente, por más que intente explicarme, no me comprendieron, no me entendieron, lo único que me quedo fue salir de ahí, y dirigirme en mi nave rumbo a la tierra, sola.

Después, todo cambio, los comencé a notar más fríos conmigo, evitaban a todo trance hasta dirigirme la palabra. Qué pensaban que si me hablaban iba a estallar en ira? Que idiotas! Me fui alejándome de ellos, felizmente me gustaba participar en las carreras de autos, así que esto era mi vía de escape, trataba de participar en todo evento que encontraba, ya sea en la tierra, o en cualquier otro planeta de la confederación; sólo me llamaban cuando querían que los apoyara, porque el enemigo portaba un robot demasiado poderoso para ellos, realmente, lo que sucedía era que ellos no querían mancharse las manos, así que de las cosas "sucias" me encargaba yo.

Una y otra vez les demostraba que sola podía hacerme cargo del enemigo, que yo no los necesitaba para nada, que para mí sólo eran un estorbo, eran mediocres a mi lado, en comparación conmigo. Sí, ya sé, que tengo el ego demasiado alto. Y como no sentirme así? Si ellos comenzaron a tratarme mal? Merecían que yo los tratara de igual forma, lo que más me dolía, era verlos disfrutar de lo que era mío, sí MIO, pues la casa en la que habitaban yo la había comprado con las ganancias de las carreras, y después todavía se dieron el lujo de votarme de ahí! De lo que era mío por derecho propio, ya que ellos en ningún momento pusieron algo de dinero para amueblar y/o arreglar la casa. Para no hacerme mala sangre, me iba el tiempo suficiente, aduciendo que era por participar en las carreras, lo cual no era mentira.

Saco un vaso de leche del freezer, y me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Ah! Qué pena, me hubiera traído a Luna, Rex y a Leo, para que me acompañaran, tal vez lo haga en algún momento, por lo pronto solo deseo estar sola, sola con mi dolor, con mi pena.

Qué diantres! Eso solo es masoquismo! Pero,… así me siento ahora, ya se me pasará, no sé cuando, pero sé que pasará, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que nunca más entregaré el corazón, ya que nadie me merece el más mínimo sentimiento. Absolutamente nadie…. Tal vez sea dura, conmigo misma, pero hasta que no me demuestren lo contrario seguiré pensando y creyendo que el amor no existe.

Fin

N/A: _Hola, aquí voy con otra historia, tal vez algo dura, o tal vez fría no lo sé, quiero sus comentarios. Ah! Por cierto, los personajes que cito, águila, cóndor y Lorelei, son de mi creación al igual que el profesor Semo, para la serie de Gatchaman, otra de mis series favoritas, causante de que me gustara dibujar y escribir fics_

_Pronto subiré las historias de ellos, para más o menos entiendan de lo que va este one-shot._

_Nos vemos!_


End file.
